


I Can't Understand It (Why You Want to Hurt Me)

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Care Bear voyeurism, Frottage, M/M, Rape Fantasy, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is willing to do anything to keep his real reasons for joining New Directions a secret. Kurt makes a strange request of Jesse in order to buy his silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Understand It (Why You Want to Hurt Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://rumchocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**rumchocolate**](http://rumchocolate.livejournal.com/) for her donation to [](http://help-pakistan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-pakistan.livejournal.com/)**help_pakistan**. Thank you for being so patient with me!

There was a teddy bear sitting on one of the chairs in the choir room. Kurt looked around the classroom for someone to explain why the stuffed animal was there, but he was the only one in the room. He didn't remember it being there during practice so someone had to have placed it there afterwards.

Kurt skirted around the chair with the bear in it as he went to grab his satchel. If he hadn't forgotten it in his rush to get home, he wouldn't be here at school all alone. While checking around where he had been sitting for any possible items he might have left, Kurt couldn't stop looking over at the bear. It was cute.

Kurt gave in to temptation and walked over to take a closer look. It was a dull blue color from being washed too many times and had a faded raincloud on its stomach. Somebody had left a Care Bear in the choir room. Kurt smiled to himself as he picked it up and looked to see if anyone had written their name on the wash tag.

“I'd be careful with him,” Kurt heard a voice say from behind him. He spun around on his heel and saw Jesse standing in the entry doorway. He clutched the Care Bear to his chest and winced when he heard himself squeak.

“It's not mine!” Kurt blurted out, “I was just checking to see who owned it.” Jesse started walking towards him with a purposeful stride, his mouth a straight line. Kurt held his breath in anticipation of what Jesse would do.

Jesse walked until he was within inches of Kurt's body, far closer than most people did outside of dance practice. He maintained eye contact with Kurt at all times, the intensity he gained from thousands of hours of practice with Vocal Adrenaline on how to mesmerize an audience showing in how he stared. Kurt wanted to drop his eyes, but he had a feeling that if he did it would get back to Carmel somehow and they'd use it against him in competition. Rachel may trust Jesse, but Kurt knew better than to trust anyone - even if they did have amazing hair and a very convincing speech prepared on choosing love over victory. No one chooses love over victory in show choir; it was ridiculous to think so.

What Kurt never expected was to see Jesse's eyes shift from intense to vulnerable as he raised a hand to pull the Care Bear out of his grip. He was exceedingly gentle as he waited for Kurt to loosen his hold. “You don't have to worry about that. He's mine,” Jesse said as soon as Kurt had let go.

“Seriously?” Kurt said as he saw Jesse fuss over his Care Bear. He snorted, then burst into laughter for a few seconds. The skin flushed on the back of his neck as soon he got control of himself.

Jesse looked up from his bear and he seemed almost sweet as he clutched the toy. “Yes, I'm serious,” he said.

Kurt bit his lower lip. “Sorry. I just didn't expect you of all people to have a teddy bear still. Not that there's anything wrong with that! It never occurred to me that you'd have one, or that you'd bring it to school, that's all.” Kurt wished he could shut up.

“Well, it's a Care Bear not just a teddy bear,” Jesse explained, “and while they are no longer as large a pop culture phenomena as they were in the late '80s, Grumpy Bear has sentimental value for me. It was my mother's bear from when she was a Wilhelmina model in New York City before I was born. He used to escort her when she took long plane rides to Europe for modeling gigs.”

Kurt gasped. “Wait. Your mother is the retired supermodel, Jessica St. James? As in the Jessica St. James who appeared on the cover of Paris Vogue four times and was a spokesmodel for Gloria Vanderbilt jeans?” He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Jesse nodded. “Yes. It's a lot to live up to when your mother gave up a career as amazing as that in order to have you. Luckily, I've already proven that I have what it takes to be as much of a success if not more. My mother is also proud that I've taken after her in looks. See?” Jesse gave a smoldering glare at Kurt that he had to admit was eerily reminiscent of Jessica St. James.

Kurt had touched Jessica St. James's Care Bear. He was beside himself with joy. “I can't believe you brought your mother's Care Bear to school,” he said. Kurt winced. He couldn't seem to stop saying the stupidest things.

Jesse furrowed his brow and shook his head. He stopped fussing with his bear and held it loosely by his side. “I wouldn't normally, but I had Grumpy over at Rachel's for the weekend. She has a Cheer Bear and we held an informal tea service with the two of them. We do this every once in awhile. Her Cheer Bear is one of the modern variations on the Care Bear brand and at first I wanted to show her the difference in design and quality between the first and fourth generation bears. However, we soon realized that just like ourselves, our Care Bears are at their best when working together. I sort of forget to take him with me when I went home that night and I was planning on going over to get him, but then the 'Run Joey Run' incident occurred. I asked her to return him to me on neutral ground and we chose here.”

Kurt didn't put it past Jesse to make up a story like this to cover up some kind of kinky sex act, but that idea fell apart as soon as you included Rachel so he figured they really did just have tea parties on the weekend and invited their teddy bears. Kurt was a little jealous. “Oh,” he said, “that sounds nice. I mean! Not the video thing, I didn't mean that. I meant the tea parties. I'm sorry about the video. I never would have thought that Rachel would do something like that. The editing alone was terrible, but to have three male leads—two of them your ex-boyfriends—that's just offensive.”

Jesse's smile was strained as he nodded. “Yeah. It was terrible,” he said. Kurt wished Jesse wouldn't stare at him so much, it was unnerving and making him say the stupidest things.

“So,” Kurt said, “what song were you planning on rehabbing for this week?”

Jesse's body relaxed as he answered. “I was vacillating between Eddie Murphy's disastrous attempt at a musical career with his single, 'Party all the Time,' and one of Lionel Richie's earlier easy listening hits, 'Truly.' I have to admit that I was leaning towards Eddie Murphy if only because Lionel Richie remains a popular singer both here and abroad among Adult Contemporary fans regardless of whether they appreciate his earlier successes.”

Kurt nodded. “I don't think 'Truly' is a bad song at all. I would have gone with the Eddie Murphy song. Rick James produced it and anything in the Rick James oeuvre does have a stigma attached to it now. Cocaine. It's a hell of a drug.”

Jesse nodded in acknowledgment of Kurt's pop culture reference. “You're right about 'Truly.' I have to admit that I mainly wanted to sing it because I wanted to dedicate it to Rachel. Lionel Richie is my go-to songwriter for when I want to create a sentimental moment. His music is often relevant to my romantic liaisons.”

Kurt tried to hold in his sigh. “I can see why Rachel wanted to date you, even though it's fairly obvious that you're only here to sabotage our glee club from within.”

Jesse blinked. “I would never try and sabotage New Directions,” he said, protesting.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Sure.” Kurt picked up his satchel and swung it over his shoulder. “Well, you have your Care Bear and I have my bag. It was nice talking to you, Jesse. I'll see you at practice later this week.” Kurt shifted so he could get around Jesse and reach the door.

Jesse grabbed his arm gripping his forearm hard enough that Kurt was forced to stop. “Wait. I think we need to clear the air between us, Kurt. I need you to believe me on this. I would never try and hurt Rachel or you guys.”

Kurt tried to break away from Jesse's grip. “You don't have to try and convince me that you're doing this all for love, Jesse. I've met Rachel; I know better. You can play your games all you want, but the only thing we need to win Regionals is talent and we have that in spades.” Kurt was finally able to pull his arm away from Jesse.

“Kurt,” Jesse said as he tried to recapture Kurt's arm. Kurt looked up and glared at Jesse as he spoke, “You are just too smart for your own good and a little overconfident. Don't mess things up for me with Rachel, alright? We might be having problems now but it'll blow over.”

Kurt was even more jealous than before and a little sad too. “You really do like Rachel, don't you? This is depressing.”

Jesse gave a rueful smile. “I know, it makes no sense at all. I'm even starting to see the appeal of underdogs when before I just thought they were people who didn't know how to fundraise.”

Jesse let go of Kurt and stepped back, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, Care Bear still in the other. Kurt fiddled with his satchel and hair for a second before nodding at Jesse and moving to leave again.

“Wait, Kurt,” Jesse called out. Kurt turned around again. “Would you mind staying and helping me out with a song? Not that I really need help, but I wouldn't mind a second opinion.”

Kurt nodded without really thinking. “Sure, I guess. Which song?”

“Truly,” Jesse said. “I should probably attempt to re-woo Rachel, even though she was the one in the wrong this time. She is very stubbornly attached to the concept of chivalry, no matter how much it contradicts her thin facade as a modern woman who believes fully in feminist ideals. Just sit next to me while I sing and tell me what you think.”

Jesse walked over to the piano bench and sat. He patted the seat next to him and waited for Kurt to join him. Kurt dragged his feet as much as he could without scuffing his shoes before sitting down gingerly on the bench. “I don't know how much help I can be, Jesse. I don't have much experience with romantic gestures.”

Jesse smiled. “Well then, pretend that I'm singing to you and tell me how you feel about my emoting.”

Jesse began to play the piano. Kurt tried to maintain his stern facade, but even he couldn't in the face of Jesse's smooth vocal stylings and powerful emotive abilities. Kurt could feel his face heating up when Jesse stared intently into his eyes while singing out, “I'm truly, truly in love with you, girl.” By the time the final tinkling notes of the piano faded out, Kurt was completely flustered and Jesse was calmly staring into his eyes, smirking seductively.

Jesse really was a magnificent villain.

“It was good,” Kurt said. He hoped that Jesse wouldn't notice that he was breathing funny. Kurt tried to laugh but ended up making a strange wheezing noise instead. Sometimes, Kurt hated his life.

Jesse smiled widely, all of his perfectly aligned teeth sparkling. “I'm glad you think so, Kurt. I do value your opinion.” Jesse placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and forced him to keep looking into his eyes.

“Jesse, let go of me,” Kurt said when he finally caught his breath again. Jesse tilted his head and let his hand shift on Kurt's face until his thumb was brushing against Kurt's lower lip.

Jesse leaned in closer and said, “I can't do that, Kurt. I'm trying to seduce you.”

Kurt's eyes went wide as Jesse leaned in and kissed his nose. Kurt practically went cross-eyed as he stared at Jesse. “Your seduction technique is confusing.”

Jesse just leaned back and grinned, “I like your nose. It's cute.” His hand moved from Kurt's cheek to his chin. “Your ears are adorable as well.” Jesse leaned in and actually bit Kurt's ear lightly.

Kurt squeaked. He tried to calm down, but Jesse soon had both his hands on his body. One was still gripping his chin, but the other was grasping his hip and pulling him closer along the smooth piano bench while Jesse whispered into Kurt's ear, “They're tidy and neatly pinned to the sides of your head. You'll photograph well when you put together headshots for auditions. I find your lips appealing as well, Kurt.”

Kurt gasped and put his hands on Jesse's chest to push him away. “Stop, Jesse, stop this. You care for Rachel.”

Jesse leaned back and sighed. “I do like Rachel. But she was the one who was musically promiscuous first. Besides, you're a much better catch than Finn or Puck could ever be. A much better singer, too.”

Kurt tried not to preen at the praise for his singing, but was failing miserably. He shook his head and tried to push Jesse further away while he spoke. “There's a difference between musically promiscuous and plain promiscuous, Jesse.”

“The only reason Rachel didn't take things this far is because she lacks imagination,” Jesse said. His hands continued to rove across Kurt's body before both of them landed on his shoulders, “She also lacks my experience. My sexual experience, that is.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I can't do it, Jesse. I can't betray my friends. I can't betray Rachel's trust like this.”

Jesse pulled Kurt in closer by his shoulders and whispered into his ear, “They don't have to know. Why not do something just for you for once? You deserve some happiness, Kurt.”

Kurt shuddered. “Jesse--” he started to say before Jesse surprised him and kissed him on the mouth.

As far as first kisses go, when Kurt was finally able to gather his thoughts again and consider what was happening, this one wasn't half bad. Kurt would have preferred some warning before it happened—he'd rather have been wearing his own clothes instead of a Cheerios uniform—but Jesse was a very good kisser. Kurt could feel his body curling into Jesse's arms as the kiss softened into something sweeter and deeper than how it started.

Jesse wasn't doing much other than kissing him. His hands weren't groping him like before and his mouth stayed firmly attached to Kurt's mouth. It was doing far more to Kurt's willpower than anything before had, though. Kurt wanted to cringe when he started moaning in the back of his throat when Jesse opened his mouth and softly licked at his lips, but he was pretty sure that his brain had melted a long time ago.

By the time Jesse finally let him up for air, Kurt was pretty sure he was swooning. “Jesse, no,” he whispered into Jesse's mouth.

Jesse sighed and pulled away from Kurt. Without the support from Jesse's arms, Kurt fell forward a little in surprise but caught himself soon enough. He nervously fixed his bangs and did everything he could to not look Jesse in the eyes.

“What is it with you people in New Directions and your reluctance to have sex with me? I'd worry about my sex appeal, but I know it's not that,” Jesse said. He let Kurt fidget on the piano bench but stayed where he was—his chest distractingly close to Kurt's face.

“It's definitely not you,” Kurt said. He slowly placed both his hands on Jesse's chest. “I can't betray everyone like this, Jesse. I can't willingly fall for you seduction—amazing though it may be. Your technique is impeccable.”

Jesse grunted in frustration.

Kurt pressed on Jesse's pecs with the flat of his hands firmly. _“Willingly.”_

“Oh!” Jesse said slowly. “ _Oh._ Now this is interesting.”

“Oh god,” Kurt said.

“No, no,” Jesse said, gripping Kurt by the shoulders. “This is good. I can work with this. I'm a very good actor, you know. I have been the lead in every Carmel High theater production since my freshman year. I do summerstock. I can handle improvisation like this.”

Kurt knew his face was bright red. He could feel the heat. “This is the worst thing I have ever done.”

“Impossible,” Jesse said, “I'm involved.”

Kurt had been expecting at least a little warning before things started again, not for Jesse to push him flat on his back on the piano bench hard enough to take his breath away. Before he could even make a sound, Jesse was kissing him again. This time, Jesse's tongue was practically choking him even though it felt really really good. Kurt was in over his head.

Jesse pulled back and worked to pull Kurt's legs apart. “Wait, stop--” Kurt said. Jesse ignored him and lifted his legs until they were spread around his waist. Jesse was straddling the piano bench now and when Kurt looked up into his eyes they were dark with arousal. Kurt knew he was in trouble and he wasn't getting out of it. Jesse was an incredible actor and a bit of a Casanova.

When Jesse leaned down to kiss him again, Kurt could feel his erection where it pressed against his own. Jesse wasn't letting Kurt adjust to anything now and was bombarding him with sensation, thrusting hard and fast into Kurt's groin, hands everywhere. He knew his underwear was wet with pre-come and could only imagine what it was doing to the polyester of his uniform. Kurt clutched at Jesse's shoulders as they kissed.

After he finally gained some of his senses back, Kurt feebly tried to push Jesse away.

Jesse simply moved away from his mouth and started to bite his neck.

“Oh god,” Kurt said, groaning deep in his chest. “I don't have any shirts high enough to cover that.”

“I don't care,” Jesse said. He was still grinding against Kurt heavily.

“Stop. Stop doing that,” Kurt tried to say, “I'm gonna—oh, oh!”

Jesse stopped biting his neck long enough to look Kurt in the eyes. “Do it,” he said.

Kurt grunted and came, his body shivering as he tried not to yell out loudly enough for them to get caught. Jesse never stopped thrusting against him, the heavy weight of his erection hot and impossible to ignore as Kurt tried to regain control of his body.

Kurt let his head fall back against the piano bench as he breathed deeply through his nose. He was wet and sticky, his semen cooling in his underwear. Jesse was still hovering over him but easier to ignore now that he had embarrassed himself completely by going off within minutes of their starting.

“How do you feel about your virginity?” Jesse asked out of nowhere.

Kurt jerked in shock and almost brained himself against Jesse's forehead. “What?”

“Because I'm taking it,” Jesse said with a finality Kurt hadn't heard from him since he told Rachel they were over.

“No!” Kurt said. It was practically a reflex reaction. “Wait, what?”

Jesse pulled Kurt's legs off his waist and stood up from the piano bench. “I'm thinking I should fuck you from behind. The angle will be easier since we don't have any pillows in here. Also, missionary is a bit romantic for forced sex.”

Kurt tried to sit up but he still felt weak from his orgasm. “You're taking this too far, Jesse. I didn't agree to this.”

“Although, there is a socially-constructed idea of emasculation attached to male on male missionary sex for the receiver,” Jesse said, eyes lost in contemplation. “And technically, Kurt, you haven't agreed to anything so far. Why start now? No, I think doggy style is best so we're going to go with that.”

Kurt finally managed to sit up on the bench and moved to stand up completely. This was insane. “Jesse, no. Just no. You're not taking my virginity.”

“Are you really that attached to it, Kurt?” Jesse asked. “It's not like your virginity has true intrinsic value beyond the sentimental.”

Kurt sat back down on the bench. “Jesse--” He started to say.

“Let me guess: you have these sweeping romantic fantasies in your head of how you'll lose your virginity. You're in college with your first – and final -- boyfriend who has been wooing you for months. On your anniversary you decide it's finally time to lose your virginity. So you set the mood, maybe sing a duet together, and then that big sweaty boyfriend of yours humps away on top of you until you're swooning in the throes of true love.” Jesse was looming over Kurt now, who had been shrinking in on himself with shame as Jesse monologued.

“Well, it doesn't work like that Kurt. Most likely, you'll go to a party or two your freshman year. You'll be sad and lonely and feel small and unimportant after some professor graded your English assignment harshly. Depressed, your friends will throw you at a semi-decent looking fratboy who'll drunkenly fuck you in a filthy dorm room on top of some stranger's cheap jersey cotton sheets from Wal-Mart. Maybe you'll date afterward for a little while, but probably not as disillusioned as you are by the whole experience.”

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. “Stop it, Jesse.”

Jesse wasn't done. He knelt down in front of Kurt and forced Kurt to look him in the eye. “Why take that risk, Kurt, when I'm offering you a once in a lifetime deal to have someone experienced and talented and safe introduce you to sexual pleasure? I know you want it, you just have to let go of your silly romantic fantasies. It's time to face reality and it's not going to take no for an answer. When I say reality there, I mean me.”

Kurt was slowly shaking his head when Jesse attacked his neck again, biting at the marks he had made just moments earlier. For the first time, Kurt actually fought back. He pushed at Jesse's arms and shoulders. “Jesse, stop. You've gone too far.” He tried to stand up and get out of Jesse's grip.

Jesse stood up with him and hugged him close in a mockery of an embrace. “Listen to me. Stop being a repressed little bitch for once in your life and _let go._ ” Jesse was leaning down to whisper in Kurt's ear, his hand wandering underneath the waistband of Kurt's pants to grip his ass.

“Let go of me,” Kurt said as he tried to step on Jesse's foot and somehow get away from what was going on. He was trapped on all sides by Jesse.

Jesse's other hand was pushing Kurt's pants completely down until they pooled on the floor. “You're gorgeous like this, Kurt.” Jesse was now working to push Kurt's underwear off too. “You have this delightful spark inside you. It's always there, but it truly shines when you perform. I understand that on a philosophical level, but since I always shine, I don't have to worry about it. Tell me, do you like my performance so far?”

Kurt could barely remember that they were playing a game; one with no rules and no way out before it ended. Kurt moaned when he felt Jesse's hand slide down the crack of his ass. “Jesse, I--. Oh, you're good.”

“I really am,” Jesse said. Kurt could hear the smug grin in his words. “Now I'm going to bend you over the piano keyboard and fuck you. Relax.”

Kurt found it impossible to relax while Jesse manhandled him until he was bent over the piano his elbows on the top over the keyboard. He was eye to eye with Grumpy Bear, the worn cheery face peering into him while Jesse pressed his erection against Kurt's ass through the heavy material of his black jeans.

Jesse had a hand in the center of Kurt's back, pushing him down, while he struggled with his pants pocket. “What are you doing?” Kurt asked. He tried to stand up but Jesse pushed down harder on his back.

“Hold your horses,” Jesse said. “There, I got it.” He pulled out a small plastic case and laid it on the piano.

“What's that?” Kurt asked. Jesse leaned his body over Kurt's and used both hands to flip open the catch.

“It's a condom case.” Jesse said. “Keeps the condom from breaking when you have it in your pocket.” Kurt's eyes were wide open and he couldn't quite get himself to blink.

Jesse pulled out the contents. “It's like a little sex suitcase.” Kurt started to breathe harder and faster. “Condom and lubricant. I come prepared. You don't have to worry about anything.”

Kurt flinched when he heard the zipper on Jesse's pants go down. Jesse had one hand still on Kurt's lower back sliding down to his ass. Kurt took in a deep breath when he felt the slightest touch of Jesse's fingers around his hole. “Jesse, I--” he started to say.

“Shut up,” Jesse said. Kurt heard the tear of a wrapper and felt a bare knee nudging between his legs. There were two hands on his ass, spreading him open now. Kurt wished he could grip the top of the piano better.

He knew it was coming, but it didn't stop Kurt from gasping when he felt how slick Jesse's fingers were now. They were wet and cold and rubbing against his hole. It felt good, but Kurt didn't want it to feel good. He tried to take a deep breath and stared wide-eyed at Jesse's Care Bear.

The first finger was ok. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasurable either. It was just a thing, a blunt object going in where Kurt had only braved poking at before. Jesse wasn't going slow or teasing, though, he was almost workmanlike as he thrust. Kurt leaned his cheek against the cool surface of the piano and tried to force his mind to wander. It was too quiet now, but Kurt didn't have anything to say.

Jesse pulled his finger out and immediately came back with two. Kurt squirmed around the weight of them, the burn as they stretched him out. “Jesse.” Kurt didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Jesse moved his free hand up to Kurt's lower back again. He used his thumb to soothe Kurt's muscles. “Shh, Kurt. I know it doesn't hurt, I would never make a mistake like that. Proper stretching is important for anal sex even in a situation with dubious consent. You do need to relax and accept that I'm going to fuck you over this piano, though. Why don't you sing a song? Something soothing. Maybe even something romantic, just like in your fantasies. Wouldn't that be nice?”

“I hate you,” Kurt managed to say. He relaxed into being fucked with two fingers, the slick sounds of the lubricant no longer sounding as unnatural to his ears.

Jesse added a third finger that made Kurt whine. “Oh, don't be a baby, Kurt. It's not much longer anyways. I don't want you to get too loose. This is still a rape fantasy after all. It should be at least a little uncomfortable, right?”

Jesse did something with his fingers so they felt bigger and wider inside Kurt. He focused on breathing and barely heard what Jesse was talking about anymore. “No,” Kurt said. “No singing.”

Jesse pulled his fingers out of Kurt's ass. “Fine,” he said.

Kurt felt Jesse's thighs touching his before he noticed the heavy weight of Jesse's dick on his ass. Jesses crowded him into the piano for a moment and Kurt was overwhelmed with the sensation of skin on skin. The cool air on his body when Jesse moved back was just as distracting.

At least, it was until Jesse began to penetrate him. This wasn't fingers, this was different. Kurt tried to take deep breaths, but he wasn't in control of himself. His body felt heavy and far away, his muscles twitching occasionally in reaction to the dull pain from the slow penetration. Jesse's dick felt huge and it was _inside_ him, it was _re-arranging_ him. Dazed, Kurt stared unblinkingly and dry eyed at Jesse's Care Bear.

Nothing about this was in his control anymore. Kurt didn't think any of it ever was, from the moment he walked into the choir room and saw the damn Care Bear in the first place.

The fact that he was enjoying himself was what confused Kurt though. He swept his arm across the top of the piano and knocked Grumpy Bear to the ground.

The first time Jesse's hips slapped against his ass, Kurt flinched at the sound. Jesse gave him no time to get used to what was happening and he was sort of grateful for that. Instead, he focused on being fucked by Jesse, on the slight pain instead of his own panic. Jesse was fucking Kurt like a machine; he had a steady rhythm going that Kurt tried to push back in to until Jesse grunted and grabbed Kurt's hips to stop him from moving. Kurt only struggled for effect before lying back down and taking it. They were both grunting and it was uncomfortable and sweaty and weird, but it was amazing. Jesse was damn good.

“Didn't think you'd get into it this much,” Jesse said in a reflective tone of voice. His hands moved from Kurt's hips to his front. One pushed up his shirt and Kurt squeaked when Jesse tweaked his nipple. The other went to his groin and Kurt almost squeaked again when Jesse began to fondle his dick.

“We can do better than this,” Jesse murmured as he began to stroke Kurt's shaft. He was only half hard and still sore and sticky from coming earlier. He whined as Jesse stripped his shaft to the same rhythm he was fucking him to.

“It will be a nice touch to see you come all over yourself while being fucked on my dick. You are always so impeccably groomed that there's something appealing in making you messy,” Jesse said. Kurt's stomach clenched.

“How messy?” Kurt asked. He hadn't been paying enough attention earlier. He had only noticed Jesse had taken his shirt off when he felt him lean forward.

“I don't understand,” Jesse said. “Messy enough? Do you want this to be messier? Should we be outside?”

“Are you wearing a condom?” Kurt asked. He thought he felt Jesse's rhythm stutter for a second before picking back up.

After a minute of silence, Jesse stopped moving entirely and took his hand away from Kurt's dick. Sighing at the loss, Kurt gasped when Jesse took his uniform top and pulled it up over Kurt's head. “Hey!”

Jesse's dick slithered out of him and Kurt could only hear a dull slap before Jesse was manhandling him once again. Kurt stumbled onto his knees, his head and shoulders tangled in his shirt. While he pulled it off, Jesse pushed him down until he was bent over with his ass in the air. Kurt opened his eyes just in time to stare at the linoleum as Jesse thrust back into him.

The angle was different and Kurt felt even more full than before. Hissing through his teeth, he asked again. “Are you wearing a condom?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Jesse huffed out. He was fucking Kurt differently. It was harder, more forceful. Kurt moaned when Jesse reached back down to his erection and went back to jerking him off.

“Come on, come on, you bitch,” Jesse was muttering now. Kurt tried to object but Jesse spoke over him, “Climax already. You're coming on my dick, that's how this is going to happen. Fuck!”

Kurt clenched his hands into fists and squirmed as Jesse fucked him. This was different from earlier, this was wild. Keening as Jesse squeezed his dick harder, Kurt gritted his teeth and pushed back.

This time, Jesse let him. The smack of their bodies stung with each slap, wet with sweat. Kurt shook it off and kept going, thrusting back as hard as he could. His knees hurt and his thighs burned as he scrabbled to get his upper body off the floor. Jesse was practically lying on top of him as he thrust, his one arm barely holding him up.

Kurt had just gotten his chest up when he felt his orgasm hit him. The shock of it knocked him right back down, his hearing fading out until he could barely hear Jesse crowing his triumph.

Jesse barely lasted a minute longer. Kurt's knees were giving out just as Jesse pushed him forward with a few deep and erratic thrusts.

Breathing hard, Kurt looked over his shoulder as much as he could and watched as Jesse pulled out. It was slick and shiny looking. He was wearing a condom. Kurt sighed.

The aftermath was almost anti-climatic. Jesse had helped him onto his side and then collapsed as well onto the floor in front of him. Kurt just watched as Jesse gathered their clothes and used them as makeshift blankets before gathering Kurt into his arms. Kurt felt like his mind was empty. It was as if all that was here of him right now was the physical and Kurt only wanted to ignore how uncomfortable and _used_ his body felt.

Jesse wasn't letting him though. His fingers had wandered down and were lightly prodding at Kurt's ass. “Don't do that,” Kurt said.

Jesse didn't stop but he was more gentle. “Sore? That's normal,” Jesse said authoritatively.

Kurt hummed and lazily pushed Jesse's hand away. He rolled onto his back and tried to hide his flinch of surprise when it hurt.

Jesse was smiling at him in bemusement. “What?” Kurt asked defensively.

“I'm adding rape fantasy to my sexual repertoire,” Jesse said. “Acting and sex at the same time. This will help me practice my technique for when I go to UCLA.”

Kurt nodded and raised his eyebrows in response. “Good for you.”

“So you're not going to tell everyone that I'm spying for Vocal Adrenaline, right?” Jesse asked, staring at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes went wide and his shook his finger in Jesse's face. “I knew it! I mean, of course I knew, but you actually said it!”

Jesse kept staring intensely at him and pushed Kurt's finger out of his face. “And you're not going to tell everyone in New Directions, right?”

Kurt bit his lip and glared at Jesse. He squeaked when Jesse sneaked a hand down and squeezed his cock. “I doubt you want everyone to hear about just how you lost your virginity to Rachel's boyfriend.”

“Fine!” Kurt said, “I fell into your seductive mantrap, Jesse, and now I can't get out. You win; I won't tell anyone that you're trying to sabotage us from within.”

Jesse smiled at him and reached over Kurt's chest for something. “Your plan's not going to work anyways, Jesse, because we really are talented enough to overcome any obstacle thrown in our way.”

Jesse had Grumpy Bear and he laid it on Kurt's chest. “Sure, whatever. Just don't tell anyone about our deal. Don't even hint about it. Especially to Rachel.”

Kurt watched as Jesse playfully moved his Care Bear up and down Kurt's chest. It was weird and childish and kind of cute, if a little creepy. “Believe me, I don't want anyone in New Directions finding out about this.”

“Good!” Jesse said, a smug gleam in his eye. “I'm glad this little extortion scenario was mutually beneficial.”

Kurt huffed. “In what way?” he asked.

Jesse dropped Grumpy Bear and pulled Kurt in closer to his chest. “Well, I get to maintain the status quo while you have become one of my more intriguing paramours. This little interlude is going to make a great moment in my autobiography.”

Kurt pushed against Jesse's chest. “You're ridiculous.”

“No really,” Jesse said, “you shouldn't worry about your performance. You did well enough for a virgin. I think you should know that I remember all of my lovers fondly—even the ones gained through blackmail.”

“This was a one-time only event, Jesse. Keep it out of your memoirs,” Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to figure out when he became the less dramatic person in the room.

“Bisexuality will give my personal life intrigue, my fans will love it,” Jesse said. “You'll come around to the idea soon enough and you'll be interviewed for the rest of your life about my sexual prowess. I'm not ashamed of the amazing sex we just had and you shouldn't be either. Just don't tell anyone until after Regionals. We should remain penpals while I'm off in Los Angeles attending college. Do you want a snowglobe memento of the cityscape?” He was hugging Kurt close while Kurt tried to struggle out of his grip.

“No, I don't want a tacky snowglobe!” Kurt said. “Are you high?”

Jesse laughed and let Kurt go suddenly, making him smack against the floor. “Come on, Kurt. You really do need to lighten up. We could have a wonderful post-sexual friendship or at least camaraderie. I prefer to end my relationships this way. It reduces malicious rumor-mongering.”

“And how are you planning to manage this with Rachel?” Kurt asked, his eyebrow arched.

Jesse sighed and leaned back on the floor himself, shoulder touching Kurt's. “I doubt our relationship could ever end in anything except fireworks even if I wasn't a saboteur. We're both too talented and melodramatic for anything else.”

Kurt turned and touched Jesse on the cheek to get his attention. “As much as I dislike Rachel's style, attitude, personality and her obsession with television shows aimed at toddlers, I'm still on her side. You hurt her and I'll be forced to hurt you. It may not happen right then or even in the near future, but it will happen and you'll know I caused your pain.”

Jesse looked back at Kurt and nodded solemnly. “You sure you don't want that snowglobe? I could get you a decorative spoon or a leather bookmark instead.”

“Fuck you,” Kurt said before rolling over so he could stand up.

“I could do that too,” Jesse teased. “Maybe not now, since I'm sure you're still sore after being deflowered--”

“Seriously, fuck you,” Kurt said, interrupting.

“Don't be ashamed that your first experience was with a very well endowed man,” Jesse said, continuing to tease Kurt as he lay on the floor calmly, his arms behind his head.

“You're delusional,” Kurt said as he pulled up his pants. Thank the heavens for elastic waistbands. Kurt never thought he'd ever think that.

“I've read the statistics,” Jesse said. “I'm confident in the above average-size and girth of my penis. If you find yourself missing it over the summer, call me. I'll be available until mid-August. After which I'm driving to California with my life in the back of my car. It's traditional.”

“I told you, this was a one time only offer,” Kurt said. He tugged his shirt down and ignored the feel of drying come on his stomach. “However, if you find that you're missing the best sex of your life over the summer, why don't you call me?”

“Now who's delusional?” Jesse taunted.

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and walked away from Jesse. “Don't forget your mom's Care Bear,” Kurt said, unlocking the door. “I'll see you tomorrow at Glee.”

“Hey!” Jesse yelled out. Kurt stopped and turned around in the doorjamb. “Our little secret, right?”

Kurt nodded solemnly and said, “Trust me, no one's finding out from me.” He turned around and vaguely heard Jesse start to sing 'Truly.' Kurt walked down the hallway as fast as he could without anyone seeing him limp.


End file.
